Reaction
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: Just a simple little story that demanded to be written. My muse would not let me work on anything else until I put this down. Muse picks on me...I share. Don't own the characters and haven't caused permanent damage to any yet. Rev. 11407


Reaction

_This is a one shot, short story. Reaction to last night's episode, my muse would not be silent. It's not perfect, but I couldn't work on Krystallnacht, until I got this out of my system. I don't own the show or the characters…and I'm not saying I hate the new character…it's just a reaction after one episode. Revised, very slightly – HL 1/14/2007_

_Note: I am so glad that I saw where C. Heuton came on Fan Rush and confirmed what my ears heard – It is Doctor Mildred Finch, not French. I swear, I knew that all along, but everywhere I read anything about the character at first, it was written as Mildred French. I knew Finch was what the characters were saying and it was driving me crazy. Sigh, obviously not a very far jaunt if something that minor can make me koo-koo, huh? A new way of knowing if you are truly Numb3rs obsessed??? Enjoy this first 'reaction' if you haven't seen it before. I am going to be writing a few more one offs. It helps the creative juices to flow. I am really struggling with the next 'Charlie' chapter of Krystallnacht. Stay tuned, dear readers, please! HL 1/14/07_

Charlie got off the elevator on his brother's floor and took a deep, calming breath. He plastered a smile he didn't feel on his face, and, forced himself to amble, not run to his brother's desk. "Hey, Don, have you got a minute?"

Don looked up in surprise, but grinned, "For you? I think I can squeeze it in. The day is almost over. What can I do for you?"

Charlie looked down at his toes, exhibiting a discomfort that set his older brother's 'spidey' sense tingling. "I really hate to ask this, so, if you have plans, don't sweat it. I can come up with something else. I was just wondering. Could I spend the night on your couch?"

Frowning, Don replied. "Why would you want to do that, Charlie? You own your house."

"Dad is making dinner for a date. I really don't want to be there."

"Man, you need to set SOME limits, bro. It's a school night, for crying out loud."

"No. Don't get the wrong idea. Dad didn't ask me to be elsewhere. In fact, he wants me there; I just..." Charlie sighed, rubbing his aching neck. "I can't deal with this, with HER, again; not after I have had to do it all day long."

Don's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Dad's going out with your boss lady again? That's what - the third time this week?"

Miserably, Charles nodded. "I knew the moment I introduced Dad to Doctor Finch at her reception at CalSci that I was in trouble. He got that look. I don't want to cramp his style, Don, or make him feel like he can't have over whomever he pleases. It's his home too."

"Is she that bad, Charlie?"

"No. Yeah. I don't know. She's eager, and, certain, doing things her way is the only right way. To top that, well, she's pushy. She was really nice when she was just a colleague." No longer trying to pretend, the young professor's shoulders slumped and he admitted, quietly. "I'm seriously thinking about considering offers from other employers."

His brother shot to his feet, in disbelief. He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "Buddy, you LOVE CalSci!" He didn't notice that Colby and David were exchanging startled, worried glances. "You can NOT be serious. You have to stand up for yourself. Don't let this lady do that to you."

"I am standing up for myself, Don, every single day. It's beginning to feel like I spend more time doing that then I do teaching! The latest though - it was just too much."

David hoped the brothers Eppes wouldn't be too upset, but he stuck his two cents in. "What happened? What could possibly be so bad you would think of giving up your position with CalSci, man?"

Behind him, Granger leaned forward with an openly curious look on his face.

Charlie flushed slightly, but replied. "There's a Math Symposium coming up in a couple of weeks. Today, Mildred comes up to me and announces that, on top of the three presentations I was already slated to give, she expects me to host three of the meet and greets AND an opening night reception for all the presenters," he went on in an even smaller voice, "at my house."

Don whistled. "Whew. That isn't much notice to pull something like that together, is it?"

Granger's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Damn! That's some nerve. What right does she have to tell you that you have to host something like that, at your own home?"

The math professor looked physically ill. "That was my response, once I got over my initial shock; but, she was already gone down the hallway. I'll deal with that tomorrow, but I just can not face it, not tonight.

Don spoke, up firmly. "Tell you what, Buddy. We three were going out to dinner at 'The Aftermath Bar and Grill'. Come on with us. It'll be my treat. We can have a guys' night out."

"Yeah, Whiz Kid, it would be great to have you along." Colby urged. Don gave him a glance that expressed his appreciation.

"That's nice of you, but I have to be honest. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Aw, come on, man," David inserted, "you haven't been to the Aftermath yet, have you? Their steaks and prime rib are outstanding."

"Really?" Charlie perked up a little.

"They make great red meat, bro. I would never steer you wrong on that. Come on; I'll buy you a Super Margarita. That should help you regain your appetite."

"The Margarita sounds good, but I'm driving, Don."

"Leave your car parked here. I'll bring you back in the morning. Are you sure that you want to spend the night? I mean, Dad won't have her there too late, will he?"

Charles gave his brother a skeptical look. "Um, Don, would you want to go home and face Dad, after not showing up for a dinner he specifically asked you to be there for?"

"Okay, point taken." Don grimaced at the thought. Not giving Charlie a chance to make any other choice, he said firmly. "Guys, meet us downstairs. We can finish these reports first thing in the morning."

"We'll be right behind you, Boss." David agreed, easily. "We'll just lock up our desks."

As Don and Charlie left the bull pen, the remaining two agents overheard.

"So, Buddy, it sucks having Dad date your boss, huh?"

The younger brother's miserable response was. "Let's put it this way. Imagine Dad dating Assistant Director Merrick."

Don froze, looking at his younger brother in disbelief. "I'd have every right to be upset if Dad suddenly took to dating men, Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Stretch your brain a little, Don. Pretend Merrick left and his replacement was a female who, otherwise, was like Merrick in every conceivable way."

Picturing that, Don quickly replied. "Tell you what, Charlie. I'll even sleep on the couch tonight. Sounds like you need the bed."

The moment the two stepped on the elevator, Sinclair and Granger burst into a moment of unrestrained laughter, though they sobered up fairly fast.

"Poor Charlie," David said, soberly.

"Are you kidding, with the mental image he just gave the boss? Poor Don!" Colby said, shaking his head.


End file.
